Halloween Therapy
'''Halloween Therapy '''is a video directed, written and starring Brandon Rogers. It was uploaded on 31st October 2016, and as of November 2016 has gained more than 1,000,000 views. The video follows many of the well-known characters dealing with a certain present and explaining it to Marisol De La Gorgonzola, a psychiatrist. Plot The video opens with Marisol De La Gorgonzola explaining who she is. The video shows her dealing with Dorian Ditsen. Kathy then arrives and explains her story: Kathy digs through Timmy's Halloween candy, looking for razor blades (while eating it). Inside the bag is a puppet. Kathy tells Timmy to throw it away. Then, (iconically) Kathy starts overreacting to Halloween and starts stressing out. Kathy opens a cupboard and finds the puppet, and tells Timmy to throw it away again. Kathy puts the puppet down on a laptop, which shows a news reporter interviewing Helen Brownstein about Jürgen. The puppet briefly appears on the screen, and then behind the laptop. The lights flicker and then go out, Kathy asks what's going on. But before anyone can respond, Kathy slips and falls, the puppet appears again, holding a knife. Kathy has a pumpkin stuck to her head. Kathy says her iconic phrase "Grab your shit, we're leaving." Before getting trapped by the streamers she hung up earlier. Kathy sees a dirty dish and starts to clean it up. The puppet lurches at Kathy and starts attacking her. Kathy screams and throws it outside the house. The doll ends up in Sebastian and Ignacio's possession. The doll tells Sebastian where Hall Monitor Helen lives, and the two go to reclaim their Pokémon cards. Sebastian and Ignacio politely ask Helen for their cards back. Helen tells them no, and gives them candy instead. Sebastian and Ignacio run away and think up a new plan. They dress in a large trenchcoat on top of each other, so they look like an adult man. Helen opens the door and immediately recognises them. Ignacio punches Helen in the vagina, causing her to fall down. The two get down and find the cards. Ignacio finds a gun. Sebastian points out Helen is getting up, Ignacio kicks her in the mouth and the two flee. Later, down the street. Ignacio says that the puppet is trying to tell him something, to kill Sebastian. Ignacio shoots Sebastian, Sebastian gets on the ground and points over the street to distract Ignacio. When Ignacio turns round, Sebastian is standing up with an axe and hits Ignacio with it. Sebastian asks Ignacio for the rest of his candy, Ignacio says no, so Sebastian decapitates him. At the Mingeworthy household, Lord Mingeworthy and Lady Mingeworthy are feeding their son, Cockwaddle. James, their other son, complains that he is hungry. Lady Mingeworthy tells James he is ungrateful & that they had got him a burger from London which took 3 days to get to the household. There is a knock at the door, Sebastian asks for candy with the puppet & the Mingeworthy couple scream in horror. Back at Marisol's practice, Lord Mingeworthy is retelling the story. Marisol says that it is taking too long. Shitlingthorpe hits Sebastian over the head with a hammer and is dragged away. Lord and Lady Mingeworthy thank Shitlingthorpe. The puppet is left behind. Lord and Lady Mingeworthy agree to adopt the puppet and name him William. Lord Mingeworthy delivers William into Cockwaddle's room. Cockwaddle writes "No no no no no no" many times on a sheet of paper. Cockwaddle and William stare at each other. Lord and Lady Mingeworthy are having sex, and hear a disturbance coming from Cockwaddle's room. William is sitting on Cockwaddle's wheelchair, somehow, Lord Mingeworthy thinks this means William needs a bath. In the bath, Lord Mingeworthy scrubs William, Lady Mingeworthy (who is using the toilet) hears a noise, Lady Mingeworthy leaves without flushing and checks what is happening. Jürgen has broken into the Mingeworthy household, thinking it is his home. Jürgen enters the bathroom where Lord Migneworthy, Lady Mingeworthy and William are. Jürgen starts using the toilet that Lady Mingeworthy had just used without flushing as a face wash station. Outside the bathroom, Lady Mingeworthy and Lord Mingeworthy discuss what to do. At Marisol's practice, Jürgen tells her that Lord and Lady Mingeworthy let him stay in the house for 3 days before making him leave. Marisol takes Jürgen's blindness to her advantage and sits nude in her chair. Back at the Mingeworthy household, Lady Mingeworthy asks where William is. Lord Mingeworthy presumed it was with her, the two hear Jürgen playing with him. Lord Mingeworthy shouts at Jürgen. Jürgen reveals that William (he has named him Fritz) is a doll. Back at Marisol's practice, she explains that Jürgen has to leave as she is out of time. Jürgen explains he will pay her in 150 books as he does not believe in money. Jürgen gets back into his car and goes to hold "Fritz", but instead ends up holding 150 books. Marisol opens the large bag that Jürgen gave her, supposedly containing "Fritz". However, it is completely empty. Mariosl gets up and leaves, but behind her is Fritz/William. Cast and Crew * Marisol De La Gorgonzola - Brandon Rogers * Dorian Ditsen - Brandon Rogers * Kathy - Brandon Rogers * Timmy - Gabriel Gonzalez * Jürgen - Brandon Rogers * Reporter - Natalie Hawkins * Helen Brownstein - Brandon Rogers * Sebastian - Brandon Rogers * Ignacio - Gabriel Gonzalez * Lord Mingeworthy - Brandon Rogers * Lady Mingeworthy - Georgina Leahy * Cockwaddle Mingeworthy - David Burton * James - David Benz * Writer - Brandon Rogers * Director - Brandon Rogers * Cameraman - Brandon Rogers Category:Videos